


We all have our secrets

by riddles_under_umbrella



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anger, Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Body Dysphoria, Bulimia, Bullying, Cheerleaders, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Cigarettes, Crushes, Daddy Issues, Developing Friendships, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Food Issues, Football, Friendship, Gay, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, High School, Horror, Illegal Activities, Love/Hate, M/M, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Normal Life, Party, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Relationship Issues, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Siblings, Social Issues, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddles_under_umbrella/pseuds/riddles_under_umbrella
Summary: Los postanowił połączyć ze sobą zupełnie niespodziewających się tego ośmioro uczniów, odrabiających karę w szkolnej kozie. Żadne z nich nie ma pojęcia, że wspólna odsiadka na zawsze odciśnie swe piętno w życiu nastolatków.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 3





	1. The Detention

**Wrzesień 2020**

  
— Wyżej noga, Russel! Pół szkoły wie, że potrafisz!

  
Chloe rzuciła rudowłosej krótkie spojrzenie, ale grzecznie dostosowała się do zaleceń. Z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy spróbowała raz jeszcze; smukła kończyna wyleciała w powietrze ku uciesze kapitan.

  
— Widzisz? Jak chcesz, to umiesz — Beverly skomentowała starania koleżanki z drużyny. Klasnęła głośno w dłonie. — Do roboty, suki. Zostało nam niecałe pół godziny do meczu.

  
Na trybunach powoli zaczęli zbierać się ludzie; nadchodzące starcie Herosów z Grizzli było największym wydarzeniem sezonu, tym samym go otwierającym. Choć Derry High w poprzednich latach zgarnęło niejeden puchar, to nie zmieniało tego, że drużyna z Wildwood należała do naprawdę trudnych, wymagających przeciwników. Zeszłego roku o mały włos nie stracili przez nich korony. Nie mogli pozwolić sobie na żaden błąd.

  
Ben Hanscom stawiał szczególny nacisk na treningi przez całe wakacje, przez co ani on, ani żaden inny członek Herosów nie mógł z nich należycie skorzystać. Był przekonany, że drakońskie podejście do sprawy opłaci się podczas nadchodzącego semestru. Spędził na boisku stanowczo zbyt wiele dni, aby miało być inaczej. Nie było mowy o pomyłkach. Każdemu, kto choćby ośmielił się o nich pomyśleć, osobiście wybiłby je z głowy. W najlepszy, jego zdaniem, sposób. Nie miał żadnych oporów przed spuszczeniem komuś łomotu, zwłaszcza w imię dobrej sprawy. Pięści kapitana drużyny footballowej były szybkie, ciężkie i trafne. Biada każdemu, kto znalazł się w ich zasięgu.

  
Mike przestał reagować na agresję przyjaciela, gdy zauważył, że i tak niczego nie wskóra. W jakimś sensie rozumiał pobudki Bena. Do niego także przychodziła ochota rozwalenia czegoś lub kogoś raz na jakiś czas. Narastające uczucie adrenaliny było wprost nie do opisania i zdecydowanie warte utraty kontroli. Bez mrugnięcia okiem pojawiał się przy kapitanie Herosów, gotowy do złapania jakiegoś mięczaka, by blondyn mógł dobitnie pokazać mu swą siłę. Najczęściej dostawało się Tozierowi, który sam pchał się na spragnione brutalności pięści Hanscoma. Hanlon dawno pogubił się w liczeniu, ile razy spuścili frajerowi głowę w klozecie. Był oczywistym oraz łatwym celem: wyrzutek i pedał. Ben z radością terroryzował takich jak Richie. Uważał to za jeszcze lepsze niż sport.

  
Gdy potłuczony przyjaciel pojawiał się następnego dnia rano na lekcji, Stan witał go cichym, zrezygnowanym westchnięciem. Podczas przerwy zaciągał lokowanego do sali, gdzie mieściła się siedziba szkolnej gazetki i tam z troską w oczach przystępował do wyuczonego już rytuału. Przyciskanie woreczka z lodem do czoła Toziera nie należało do ulubionych zajęć Urisa, ale takie były uroki tej relacji. Wielokrotnie powtarzał mu, że powinien być mniej... rzucający się w oczy, niestety Richie wcale nie słuchał. Nie pozostało Stanowi nic innego, jak po prostu zaakceptować to, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest, jaki jest. Nawet jeśli ceną był kolejny siniak na twarzy lokowanego.

  
Bill Denbrough próbował walczyć z przemocą w szkole odkąd w drugiej klasie wybrali go na przewodniczącego, jednak nie wiele zdziałał w tej sprawie. Apele, projekty, specjalne zajęcia edukacyjne ani trochę nie poprawiły sytuacji w Derry High. Czuł się kompletnie bezradny, bo mimo swej wysokiej pozycji w licealnym światku, nie był w stanie dotrzeć do każdej jednostki, by przetłumaczyć takowej, dlaczego agresja jest zła. Skoro on nie dawał rady, to co dopiero Eddie, jego zastępca. Snuł się za przewodniczącym niczym cień, w milczeniu obserwujący panujący na szkolnych korytarzach chaos. I choć naprawdę chciałby jakoś pomóc, nie miał odwagi. Odwracał wzrok za każdym razem, gdy ekipa Hanscoma dopadała kolejnej ofiary. Tak było bezpieczniej.

*******

  
Rozgrywka toczyła się w najlepsze. Pod koniec drugiej kwarty na tablicy wyników jasno było widać remis. Herosi robili, co w ich mocy, aby zetrzeć z powierzchni boiska drużynę przeciwną, ale tamci ani na moment nie odpuszczali. Walka była zażarta, pełna napięcia i kipiącego testosteronu. Zarządzono dziesięciominutową przerwę dla Grizzlich, co kapitan cheerleaderek uznała za idealny moment na widowiskowe zagrzanie Derry High do wspierania swoich reprezentantów. Wbiegła razem z pozostałymi Mojrami na środek boiska, tworząc ustalony wcześniej szyk.

  
— Dalej, dziewczyny! Pokażmy im, że z nami się nie zadziera! — krzyknęła Beverly, po czym dała znak zajmującemu się dźwiękiem pierwszakowi.

  
Z głośników popłynęła muzyka; rudowłosa zrobiła perfekcyjną gwiazdę, tym samym zaczynając występ. Wyrzuciła w powietrze dłonie, kurczowo trzymające pompony i zaśpiewała z szerokim uśmiechem:

— _Down the streets, I'm the girl next door! I'm the fox you've been waiting for!_

Każda z nich dawała popis swoich umiejętności, ale to właśnie Marsh (jak na prawdziwą kapitan przystało) przyciągała największą uwagę publiczności. Poruszając swym zgrabnym, ukształtowanym intensywnymi ćwiczeniami ciałem, hipnotyzowała wszystkich zebranych. Również drużynę z Wildwood High.

  
— _Hello, daddy! Hello, mom! I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! Hello world! I'm your wild girl! I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!_ — rozbrzmiał refren, do którego słów Beverly zaczepnie zarzuciła kucykiem oraz zatoczyła biodrami koło.

  
Kapitan Grizzlich wyraźnie skuszony tym widokiem klepnął jednego ze stojących obok kolegów w ramię.

  
— Nie wiem jak ty, stary, ale ja chętnie spróbuję tej wisienki — zaśmiał się krótko, znacząco wskazując głową na rudą.

  
— Nie masz jaj, by zagadać do takiej sztuki, Sam — odparł tamten w równie rozbawionym nastroju.

  
— Tak myślisz? No to patrz! — Chwycił rzuconą mu rękawicę chłopak, po czym od razu zabrał się do działania.

  
Bez chwili namysłu, wdarł się między tańczące dalej dziewczyny. Stanął za nieświadomą niczego Marsh i z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem zamknął ją w swoim uścisku, przy okazji chwytając dziewczynę za krągłe piersi.

  
— Zabieraj te łapy, palancie! — wrzasnęła, próbując się wyrwać.

  
— CO DO KURWY?! — ryknął Ben, rozjuszony tym zajściem. — JUŻ NIE ŻYJESZ, DONOVAN!

  
Cisnął swym kaskiem o trawę, a potem ruszył na pozwalającego sobie na o wiele za dużo przeciwnika. Dopadł Sama, oderwał od cheerleaderki; pięść kapitana Herosów przecięła powietrze i zatrzymała się na szczęce chłopaka, wybijając ją. Powalił ofiarę na ziemię, żeby usiąść na niej okrakiem. W szarych oczach Hanscoma płonęła istna furia.

  
Pozostali członkowie obu drużyn dołączyli do bójki. Boisko zamieniło się w pole walki z prawdziwego zdarzenia — plątanina nóg i rąk, latające w powietrzu kaski oraz ciała trafiające z łoskotem na ziemię. Mojry uciekły w popłochu, zostawiając swoją kapitan samą, a ta nie zamierzała dać za wygraną. Wręcz przeciwnie: Beverly była pierwsza do pokazania swojemu oprawcy, z kim śmiał zadrzeć. Wykorzystała odpowiedni moment, aby z całej siły kopnąć w krocze leżącego pod Benem chłopaka. Zawył z bólu, co wywołało u dziewczyny jeszcze większą satysfakcję.

  
— I kto ma teraz przewagę, co?! — fuknęła.

  
Wewnątrz całego zamieszania znaleźli się też inni uczniowie ani trochę niezwiązani ze sportem. Nos Urisa wyczuł idealny materiał na reportaż, więc razem z Tozierem u boku starał się być najbliżej, jak tylko się dało obijających się po twarzach zawodników. Skończyło się to roztrzaskanym nosem Stana oraz popsutą kamerą, którą Richie rozbił na głowie jednego z Grizzlich w ramach odwetu. Przewodniczący Derry High, Denbrough, poczuł się do obowiązku rozdzielenia toczących bitwę na śmierć i życie uczniów; Kaspbrak chcąc nie chcąc, podreptał w ślady przyjaciela, chociaż ani trochę nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja. Eddie nie wytrzymał nawet pięciu minut — stracił przytomność, gdy ktoś (prawdopodobnie przypadkiem) zdzielił go łokciem w czoło.

  
— Cholera — syknął Bill, zerkając na niego. — Uważajcie trochę! — zwrócił się do walczących ze sobą nastolatków, lecz jak można się było domyślić, bezskutecznie. — Ach, pieprzyć to.

  
Złapał pierwszego lepszego chłopaka z przeciwnej drużyny i uderzył prosto w brzuch. Jak wszyscy, to wszyscy. Na co dzień raczej brzydził się przemocą, ale w tym przypadku nie widział innego rozwiązania, jak po prostu dołączyć solidarnie do swoich.

  
Bijatykę przerwał dopiero dyrektor, który w końcu zadecydował się zainterweniować.

  
— Hanscom! Hanlon! Marsh! Denbrough! Tozier! Uris! Do mojego gabinetu! TERAZ! — Mężczyzna wydał rozkaz. Zanim razem z krnąbrnymi nastolatkami pomaszerował do budynku, odwrócił się jeszcze. Spojrzał na odzyskującego świadomość Eddiego. — Kaspbrak, ty też! Pomóżcie mu wstać i weźcie go ze sobą!

*******

  
— I jak wam idzie, dzieciaczki? — Beverly pojawiła się w drzwiach, zaraz za nią Ben. Trzymając się za ręce, weszli do sali, w której pracowała reszta "skazańców". — Widzę, że słabo. Jaka szkoda... — Udała zasmuconą.

  
— Byłoby znacznie lepiej, a przede wszystkim szybciej, gdybyście robili to, co należy — prychnął Stan, obrzucając dwójkę pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem. — To wasza wina. Moglibyście chociaż udawać, że coś was to obchodzi.

  
Kapitan Herosów zmarszczył brwi.

  
— Nie podoba mi się ten ton, frajerze. — Zrobił krok w jego stronę. — Lepiej odpuść, jeśli życie ci miłe.

  
Richie parsknął śmiechem.

  
— Proszę cię, Stan i radość z egzystencji? To się nigdy nie wydarzy.

  
— Mówiłem do ciebie, pedale? Nie wydaje mi się. — Ben nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Dalej wiercił dziurę w czole Urisa. — Chyba że ty też piszesz się na wpierdol? Starczy dla wszystkich. Możesz być nawet pierwszy.

  
Eddie w milczeniu odpracowywał szlaban. Nie chciał się mieszać, podobnie jak Mike, który oczyścił z gum już prawie wszystkie z przydzielonych mu ławek w tym pomieszczeniu.

  
— Okej, przestańcie. Obaj — odezwał się nagle Bill, stając pomiędzy chłopakami. — Kłótnie ani trochę nie pomogą, bójki tym bardziej. Przez jedną trafiliśmy tutaj. Myślę, że wszyscy chcemy tego samego, czyli jak najszybciej skończyć szlaban. Weźmy się lepiej do pracy.

  
— Bo co, Denbrough? Taki z ciebie Ważniak to może sam odbębnij kozę? Zrobisz nam niemałą przysługę i zapunktujesz u dyra — odpowiedział zaczepnie Ben.

  
— Mam większe ambicje niż bycie woźnym, podziękuję — odgryzł się blondyn.

  
Sportowiec wymierzył palcem między oczy przewodniczącego. Widać było, że jeszcze moment i straci nad sobą panowanie.

  
— Posłuchaj no, ty mały gno-

  
— Dosyć!

  
Obaj spojrzeli w stronę rudowłosej, z której ust wyrwał się ów rozkaz. Zerknęła najpierw na Denbrougha, potem na Hanscoma i przewróciła oczami.

  
— Faceci. Nie potraficie wytrzymać paru minut bez przekrzykiwania się — stwierdziła, a potem szarpnęła delikatnie swojego chłopaka za ramię. — Chodź, zrobimy kilka na spółkę i będziemy mieć to z głowy.

  
Wyższy o głowę od rywala nastolatek chwilę jeszcze rozważał stłuczenie go na kwaśne jabłko, ale odpuścił. Razem z Beverly zabrali się koniec końców za robotę. Bill odprowadził dziewczynę wzrokiem.

  
Oprócz ich siódemki, w klasie była jeszcze jedna osoba; stały bywalec kozy, George Denbrough, brat bliźniak przewodniczącego i zarazem jego kompletne przeciwieństwo. Siedział z tyłu przy jednej z ławek, przyglądając się z rozbawieniem potyczce słownej rówieśników. Kiedy ci zawiesili broń, zdjął nogi z blatu, po czym wyjął komórkę z kieszeni jeansów.

  
— Wiecie, co powinniśmy zrobić? — rzucił pytaniem.

  
— Mniej gadać, więcej pracować? — zauważył Mike, chociaż nie czuł z tego żadnej przyjemności.

  
— Powiesić się? — mruknął pod nosem Stan, czym zarobił sójkę w bok od Richiego.

  
— Nie, moi drodzy. Zamówić pizzę! Największą, jaką mają w tym nudnym, jak flaki z olejem mieście. Z podwójnym serem i salami.

  
W oczach Toziera błysnęło z podekscytowania.

  
— No i to ja rozumiem! George dobrze gada, ja jestem za.

  
Eddie nie był tak zachwycony, jak pozostali. Podrapał się po głowie. Zanim zdobył się na odwagę, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć, przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

  
— Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł... Fast foody mają mnóstwo kalorii, są niezdrowe i zapychają tylko na chwilę.

  
Richie spojrzał na młodszego chłopaka z uśmiechem. Machnął ręką.

  
— E tam, pierdolisz! Zjesz kawałek, jestem pewien. A jeśli nie, to ja chętnie przejmę twoją porcję, Eds.

  
Zastępca przewodniczącego z wrażenia, aż otworzył usta. Jak on śmiał tak się do niego odezwać?!

  
— Słucham?

  
— Nie mów słucham, bo cię-

  
— Starczy, Trashmouth! — wtrącił swoje trzy grosze jego przyjaciel. Uris pokręcił głową z politowaniem. — Ty i te twoje teksty... Dorośnij w końcu.

  
— Chciałbyś, Stanciu. — Lokowany pokazał mu język. — Ale nie no, tak serio. Zamówmy pizzę. Najlepiej hawajską.

  
Beverly wsadziła palec do ust i udała, że wymiotuje. Richie przewrócił oczami.

  
— Och, Pani Idealna boi się odrobiny ananasa? A to ciekawe!

— Stul pysk, świrze.

— Tylko, jeśli mnie zmusisz — Wydął usta, przekomarzając się z rudą.

  
— Niedoczekanie twoje, Tozier. Nawet gdybyś był ostatnim mężczyzną na ziemi, nie dotknęłabym cię palcem — rzuciła kąśliwie, posyłając szatynowi słodki uśmiech.

  
— Jasne, jasne. Teraz tak mówisz, a jak byliśmy sami, to miałaś inne zdanie.

  
— Wmawiaj sobie dalej.

  
Dwie godziny oraz dwa pudełka największej pizzy później, ósemka dalej nie skończyła zadanej im pracy. Została jeszcze jedna sala, pełna poprzyklejanych do spodów ławek oraz krzeseł gum balonowych. Żadne z nich nie miało ani ochoty, ani sił na dalszą robotę, więc wspólnie podjęli decyzję o przerwaniu jej.

  
— Powie się, że drzwi były zamknięte, a woźnej nie mogliśmy nigdzie znaleźć — zaproponował Richie, bo Eddie nie był chętny do uchylenia się od obowiązków.

  
— No nie wiem, powinniśmy dokończyć. To ostatnia — powiedział cicho, patrząc w czubki swoich mokasynów.

  
— Przestań jęczeć. Będzie git.

  
— Właśnie. Jeszcze się zmęczysz i dostaniesz ataku, Charczydło— Geroge położył dłoń na ramieniu nastolatka, którą ten strzepnął niczym natrętną muchę.

  
— Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

  
— Bo co? Naskarżysz na mnie mojemu bratu? — roześmiał się Denbrough.

  
— Nieee. Woli Eddie Spaghetti, prawda? — Tozier puścił oko Kaspbrakowi.

  
Policzki Edwarda spłonęły rumieńcem. Zmieszany, odwrócił się do nich plecami i prędko ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

  
— Hej, Eds! To był tylko żart! No weź! — zawołał za nim lokowany. — Świetnie, Rich. Jesteś po prostu zajebisty... — dodał ciszej.

  
— Znów gadasz do siebie? — zauważył Stanley, pojawiając się obok.

  
— Nie.

  
— Już myślałem. Inaczej trzeba by było wyciągnąć ciężką artylerię w postaci nowego komiksu ze Spider-Manem, który dla ciebie mam... — zaczął z uśmiechem przyjaciel.

  
— CO?! MASZ NOWY I NIC NIE MÓWISZ?! STAN, JAK MOGŁEŚ?!


	2. The Proom Queen

**Listopad 2020**

Podciągnęła prędko zwisające przy kostkach koronkowe figi; starannie dobrane rankiem do pasującego biustonosza, którego ramiączko obsunęło się ze smukłego ramienia. Chwyciła między palce materiał i bez większych ceregieli przeniosła z powrotem na odpowiednie miejsce.

— Widzimy się na przerwie obiadowej? — padło pytanie, kiedy Ben uporał się z paskiem od swoich spodni.

Podniósł głowę. W szarych oczach kryła się odrobina zaskoczenia.

— Myślałem, że masz trening.

— Bo mam — odpowiedziała od razu Beverly, uśmiechając się zalotnie. — Uznałam, że jako kapitan nie potrzebuję poświęcania im aż takiej ilości czasu, co one. Jestem przecież najlepsza — dodała z niewymuszoną pewnością siebie w głosie.

Blondyn pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. Nachylił się i pocałował swoją dziewczynę soczyście w jej pełne usta.

— Oczywiście, że jesteś, Bev.

Byli jedną z tych licealnych par, które rządziły całą szkołą — piękni, młodzi oraz obrzydliwie bogaci. Ojciec Bena zarządzał międzynarodową firmą, przez co często wylatywał w delegacje. Imprezy pod nieobecność pana Hanscoma były jednymi z najhuczniejszych w miasteczku. Matki nie znał, chociaż domyślał się ze względu na rozwiązły tryb życia staruszka, czym mogła się zajmować. Natomiast rodzice rudowłosej byli prawnikami, spodziewającymi się, że córka pójdzie w ich ślady. Ta zdecydowanie wolała upijanie się do nieprzytomności co weekend oraz szybkie numerki między lekcjami ze swoim chłopakiem. Cóż zrobić. Dzieci rzadko spełniają marzenia ojców i matek. Zwłaszcza takie, które żyją w przeświadczeniu, że należy im się wszystko.

Przygodny seks zaraz po meczu otwierającym sezon w pierwszej klasie uświadomił tę dwójkę, że są dla siebie stworzeni. W końcu czy istniało lepsze połączenie niż kapitan drużyny footballowej oraz kapitan drużyny cheerleaderek? Marsh poczuła jego przenikliwe spojrzenie na swoim tyłku, gdy podczas rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego stanęli razem wśród innych uczniów z ich klasy. Odwróciła się, zmierzyła chłopaka wzrokiem i zatrzymała go na szarych tęczówkach Hanscoma. Już wtedy wiedziała, że zrobi wszystko, by ten cud-chłopak stał się jej własnością.

Role bardzo szybko się odwróciły, czego oczywiście kapitan cheerleaderek zarzekała się niczym ognia za każdym razem, gdy ktoś cokolwiek zauważył. Bez mrugnięcia okiem wmawiała innym, a przede wszystkim samej sobie, że kolejny ciemnofioletowy siniak to tylko pamiątka po męczącym treningu. Z przekonaniem w głosie tłumaczyła każdy występek swojego chłopaka, znajdując coraz to bardziej zawiłe powody, dlaczego tak, a nie inaczej postąpił. Widziała w Benie Hanscomie nie tylko miłość życia, lecz zagubionego chłopca, którym ona miała za zadanie się opiekować i być może pewnego dnia w końcu naprawić. Kiedy pijany wyzywał nastolatkę od najgorszych lub ciągnął za włosy, chcąc skutecznie wybić z głowy imprezę bez niego, przyjmowała to ze słabym uśmiechem oraz cichym, spokojnym: _już dobrze, jestem tu, kocham cię_. Nierzadko, to właśnie Beverly przepraszała pierwsza nawet za coś, czemu nie była winna. Nieważne ile razy ją skrzywdził, zawsze mu wybaczała.

**Lipiec 2020**

Inaczej wyobrażała sobie te wakacje; mieli spędzić je razem, wyjechać na parę tygodni poza Derry i wrócić brązowi od kalifornijskiego słońca. Dlatego, gdy Ben raczył poinformować ją o zmianie planów, tupnęła nogą, jak dziecko.

— To miał być nasz czas. Tylko nasz — bruknęła, nie kryjąc niezadowolenia. — Odnoszę wrażenie, że bandę durnych, kipiących testosteronem kolesi stawiasz wyżej ode mnie.

— Przystopuj trochę, Bev. Mojry są dla ciebie tak samo ważne, co dla mnie Herosi. Nie pozwolę, byśmy przez jakiś głupi wyjazd stracili nasz tytuł.

— Głupi wyjazd? — powtórzyła nastolatka i poczuła, jak serce jej pęka. Po raz kolejny. — Więc mam rozumieć, że spędzanie czasu ze mną jest dla ciebie głupie?

— Ty jesteś głupia, myśląc, że zaprzepaszczę taką szansę — powiedział Hanscom, patrząc swojej dziewczynie prosto w oczy. — Daj już spokój. Za rok gdzieś pojedziemy.

Machnął ręką, po czym powrócił do hantli. Marsh chwilę jeszcze stała z założonymi na piersi rękoma, po prostu patrząc na blondyna z niedowierzaniem, aż w końcu westchnęła ciężko i zostawiła go samego. Skoro tak chciał się bawić, proszę bardzo. Ona nie zamierzała tracić wolnego czasu na rzeczy związane ze szkołą. Miała całe dwa miesiące na wykorzystanie ich jak najlepiej.

**Sierpień 2020**

Wzbraniała się, jak tylko mogła przed uczuciem, które niespodziewanie wkradło się do pokaleczonego serca rudowłosej. Była rozdarta między tym, co znała i czego pragnęła. Próbowała jakoś wbić do swej głowy, że nie powinna w ogóle o tym myśleć, ale pokusa okazała się znacznie silniejsza niż wola Beverly. A kiedy już pozwoliła sobie na moment słabości... przepadła bez reszty dla Billa Denbrougha.

Zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie. Upalnego, sierpniowego wieczoru; wystrojona dla swojego chłopaka Marsh — który wreszcie zgodził się zrobić przerwę od boiska — czekała na Hanscoma przy kasie biletowej. Dochodziła dziewiętnasta, a to oznaczało, że film, który wybrali, startował za parę minut. Blondyna jeszcze nie było i choć wszystko wskazywało, że tak zostanie, rudowłosa piękność uparcie wybijała rytm długimi, wypielęgnowanymi paznokciami o blat przed nią.

— Niech zgadnę... dietetyczna cola dla naszej mistrzyni? — usłyszała za swoimi plecami znajomy głos.

Zerknęła przez ramię. Przewodniczący Derry High we własnej osobie. Tak jakby wcale nie miała dosyć ludzi w tamtej chwili.

— Odpuść, Bill — mruknęła w odpowiedzi. — Nie mam nastroju.

— Idzie zauważyć — stwierdził chłopak, stanąwszy obok niej. — Wszystko w porządku?

Już miała go spławić, co robiła za każdym razem, gdy ktoś pytał o samopoczucie Beverly, kiedy nagle coś ją tknęło, żeby postąpić inaczej. Odwróciła się twarzą do Denbrougha; kąciki ust dziewczyny drgnęły w zmęczonym uśmiechu.

— Ben mnie wystawił. Powinnam była się tego spodziewać, sam przecież mówił, jak ciężko u niego z czasem. Głupia jestem i tyle. — Jak zwykle wzięła całą winę na swoje barki. Odrzuciła włosy do tyłu, złapała za butelkę coli i pociągnęła łyk. — Więc nie. Nie jest w porządku.

Bill zmarszczył brwi.

— Po pierwsze: nie jesteś głupia, Beverly — zaczął, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu rówieśniczki. — Po drugie: tak się składa, że Eddie w ostatniej chwili dał mi znać, że jednak nie przyjdzie, więc jestem w podobnej sytuacji. Myślałem o obejrzeniu filmu w pojedynkę, ale... gdybyś chciała mi towarzyszyć, będę zaszczycony. — Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. — Aczkolwiek nie czuj presji.

*******

Po kinie wyciągnął ją na krótki spacer i przekonał do zjedzenia batonika na pół (martwił się o to, że może być głodna), zarzekając się, że wcale nie miał aż tak dużo kalorii. Usiedli na murku przy fontannie na rynku — konstrukcja była chlubą miasta: sześć kolorowych strumieni wody tryskających prosto z dziur w kostce chodnikowej dawało powalający efekt, zwłaszcza nocą. Ruda zaciągnęła się porządnie świeżym, pachnącym chlorem powietrzem.

— Nawet nie sądziłam, że w Derry może być tak przyjemnie — wyznała i spojrzała na rozgwieżdżone niebo.

Przez światła latarni średnio było widać cokolwiek, ale jakoś udało się jej dostrzec parę gwiazd. Chociaż może były to satelity lub coś jeszcze innego.

— A widzisz? To miasto kryje niejedno — zaśmiał się towarzysz.

— Przyznaję, dość trudno mnie zaskoczyć.

— Ach, tak? — odparł, powoli wstając. — No to zobaczymy! — zawołał, po czym w okamgnieniu wziął ją na ręce i pobiegł w stronę wody.

— BILL! PRZESTAŃ! CO TY ROBISZ?! DENBROUGH! DO CHOLERY JASNEJ, PUSZCZAJ! — Beverly wierzgała jak dziki rumak, mimo to nie udało się dziewczynie uwolnić z ramion chłopaka.

Przemknął przez sam środek, cały czas z rudowłosą w swoich ramionach, mocząc tym samym ich oboje do suchej nitki. Odstawił cheerleaderkę na ziemię, dopiero gdy przebiegł przez ostatni ze strumieni. Widząc jej minę, nie potrafił powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

— PRZESTAŃ RŻEĆ, DEBILU! — warknęła, jednak nie dała rady zbyt długo się na niego złościć. Dobry humor przewodniczącego udzielił się i jej. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, śmiejąc się równie głośno. — Jesteś niemożliwy! A niech cię, Denbrough!

*******

Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się przy drugiej osobie taka wolna. Bill każdego dnia pokazywał Beverly, jak wiele dla niego znaczyła. Zasypywał komplementami, zabierał na potajemne randki, traktował niczym prawdziwą księżniczkę. Bała się nawet pomyśleć o tym, co zrobiłby Ben, gdyby się dowiedział. Właśnie dlatego, mimo że była dzięki Denbroughowi szczęśliwsza niż kiedykolwiek, musiała wrócić na ziemię. Zbliżał się początek roku szkolnego, co za tym szło: powrót do dawnego życia. Nawet jeśli kochanek dawał rudowłosej to, czego jej chłopak nie był w stanie — nie mogła przecież zerwać z Hanscomem. Relacja między nią a Billem od samego początku była skazana na porażkę. Oboje tkwili w iluzji, że mogłoby być inaczej. To ciężka decyzja, lecz Marsh nie widziała innego rozwiązania, jak zakończyć tę ich wakacyjną sielankę.

Najpierw przyszło dziewczynie do głowy, żeby zacząć ignorować Denbrougha. Zaraz jednak opamiętała się; po tym, co dla niej zrobił, nie powinna się odwdzięczać w tak podły sposób. Zdobyła się zatem na odwagę i poprosiła go o spotkanie. Przez targające nią nerwy miała problem z wykrztuszeniem z siebie, o co tak naprawdę jej chodziło. Gdy wreszcie udało się cheerleaderce wziąć głęboki oddech, a potem poskładać zdania w całość, Billa kompletnie zbiło z tropu jej podejście do sprawy.

— Nie rozumiem, Bevie... Przecież on cię w ogóle nie kocha! Traktuje jak ostatnią szmatę, koło zapasowe. Nie widzisz tego? — oburzył się. Wbity w ziemię wzrok Marsh mówił sam za siebie. — Jak możesz być tak ślepa?! Kurwa, Bev! Myślałem, że to, co nas łączy jest wyjątkowe!

— Bo jest, przecież wiesz...

— Skoro tak, dlaczego chcesz z tego zrezygnować, huh? Dla jakiegoś prostaka z kasą?!

— Billy, uspokój się, proszę.

— JESTEM SPOKOJNY! — krzyknął niespodziewanie, przez co dziewczyna aż się wzdrygnęła. — JESTEM PIERDOLONĄ LILIĄ WODNĄ NA PIERDOLONEJ TAFLI WODY!

Westchnęła ciężko. Miał prawo do złości, ale nie rozumiała, dlaczego aż tak się uniósł. Przecież spotykali się tylko przez miesiąc i okej, czuła coś do niego, ale potrafiła rozróżnić marzenia od rzeczywistości. W realnym świecie ich związek nie miał prawa bytu. Należała do Bena, nawet jeśli momentami tego nienawidziła. Miał swoje za uszami, ale nie wyobrażała sobie być u boku kogokolwiek innego. Bill Denbrough, który sprawił, że poznała smak czegoś znacznie prawdziwszego, nie stanowił wyjątku.

— Przepraszam, Billy.

Nerwowy śmiech, jaki wydobył się spomiędzy warg blondyna, sprawił, że rudowłosa poczuła się dziwnie nieswojo. Zagryzła policzek od środka.

— Przepraszasz? Serio, Beverly? — Złapał się za głowę. — Chyba nie rozumiesz, co właśnie zrobiłaś... To nie tak, że zapomniałaś o moich urodzinach czy spóźniłaś się godzinę na randkę.

— Słuchaj, ja-

— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! — warknął, mrużąc wściekle oczy. Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie zachowywał. — ZŁAMAŁAŚ MI SERCE, A JEDYNE, NA CO CIĘ STAĆ TO PIERDOLONE PRZEPROSINY?! — Wbił pełne żalu spojrzenie w jej zielone tęczówki. — Żałuję, że w ogóle się do ciebie odezwałem. Wtedy, w kinie. Powinienem wiedzieć, że ktoś taki jak ty gówno wie o uczuciach. Kurwa, nie wierzę, że mogłem być aż tak głupi! Bill Denbrough, proszę państwa, kolejny frajer, który zakochał się w pieprzonej Beverly Marsh! — Rozłożył teatralnie ręce; głos miał suchy i szorstki. — Myślałem, że jesteś inna, Bevie. Myliłem się.

Odwrócił się na pięcie z zamiarem odejścia. Mimo szoku, jaki właśnie przeżyła, dziewczyna od razu rzuciła się w stronę oddalającego się chłopaka.

— Billy, poczekaj! Hej, stój!

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, przez co wpadła na niego. Utkwił wzrok w jej pięknej, perfekcyjnej twarzy i bez jakiejkolwiek emocji na własnej powiedział:

— Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka.

Zadarła głowę, aby odwzajemnić spojrzenie.

— Okej. Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz.

— Tego właśnie chcę.

— Dobrze.

— Świetnie.

— To koniec — podsumowała Beverly, dalej patrząc Billowi w oczy.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko; w jednej chwili po prostu stali naprzeciwko siebie, a moment później chwycił ją mocno obiema dłońmi i całował tak, jakby jutro miało nigdy nie nadejść. Rudowłosa zamknęła oczy, całkowicie zatracając się w pocałunku. Z tyłu głowy nastolatki dalej tkwiła wizja niechybnej śmierci, kiedy prawda wyjdzie na jaw, jednak w tamtej chwili nie liczyło się nic poza Denbroughem oraz jego doprowadzającymi Beverly do szaleństwa ustami.

**Listopad 2020**

Wstała od stolika, zarzucając torebkę na ramię i obdarowała Chloe słodkim niczym cytryna uśmiechem.

— Weź moją tacę, jak skończysz — rzuciła głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Do potem! — Posłała koleżance całusa.

Miała jeszcze jakieś dziesięć minut przerwy na spotkanie z Benem, więc szybkim krokiem opuściła stołówkę. Po drodze zatrzymała się przy swojej szafce z zamiarem odłożenia zbędnych książek. Otworzyła drzwiczki; oczom rudej ukazał się śliczny bukiecik wetknięty między jej rzeczy. Zmarszczyła nos. Dostawała kwiaty tylko od Billa, a ten nie ośmieliłby się podarować nastolatce ich w tak rzucający się w oczy sposób. Ben kupował Beverly prezenty tylko, gdy ostro się pokłócili, więc i on odpadał. Złapała za karteczkę przypiętą do jednego z liści, żeby dowiedzieć się, kim był tajemniczy wielbiciel.

_Jak myślisz, co powiedzą rodzice, kiedy wyślę im filmik z twoim brawurowym występem?_

Przerażona treścią, odskoczyła jak oparzona od kwiatów. Powycinane z gazet kolorowe litery mówiły same za siebie: ktoś jej groził. Bycie królową szkoły wiązało się z pewnym rodzajem zagrożenia, Marsh od początku wiedziała, na co się pisze. Niemniej jednak trochę się przestraszyła. Postanowiła zrobić to, co wychodziło kapitan Mojr najlepiej, czyli dobrą minę do złej gry i udać, że tajemniczy prezent wcale nie wywarł na niej wrażenia. Wyjęła bukiet ze środka, zatrzasnęła z hukiem szafkę. Po drodze na boisko cisnęła kwiatami do najbliższego kosza. Nikt nie będzie sobie z nią pogrywać.

Pozostała część dnia minęła Beverly spokojniej — spotkała się ze swoim chłopakiem, a po skończonych zajęciach poszła razem z Chloe na zakupy do świeżo otworzonego butiku niedaleko szkoły. Kiedy wróciła wieczorem do domu, czuła delikatne zmęczenie. Wzięła gorącą kąpiel, po czym wsunęła się pod kołdrę ze swoim cholernie drogim smartfonem w dłoni. Poszperała trochę w Internecie, aż nie zaczęła być senna. Już miała odłożyć komórkę na szafkę nocną, gdy ta rozbrzmiała nagle; na ekranie wyświetlił się nieznany nastolatce numer. Zastanowiła się moment, czy powinna, ale koniec końców nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę i przystawiła urządzenie do ucha.

— Dodzwoniłeś się do samej królowej, gratuluję! Streszczaj się, nie mam czasu na pogaduszki. No, chyba że masz dla mnie główną wygraną w lotto — zamruczała z uśmiechem.

— Beverly Marsh. — Zniekształcony głos zjeżył rudej włosy na całym ciele. — Nagranie, o którym wspomniałem w liście, trafi do skrzynki odbiorczej twojego ojca.

Miała ochotę rozłączyć się i cisnąć telefonem o podłogę. Nie zrobiła tego jednak; po tonie nieznajomego wywnioskowała, że nie żartował.

— Jest tylko jedno, co możesz zrobić, aby tego uniknąć. Zdradzisz mi swój największy sekret.


End file.
